The invention relates to a conveyor for can blanks, having a machine frame, on which at least one conveyor drum is supported so that it can rotate about an axis of rotation, wherein the conveyor drum is provided with a plurality of can holders which are supported on an external circumferential surface of the conveyor drum, wherein each can holder is linearly moveable parallel to the axis of rotation, and the conveyor drum comprises at least one actuator system, which is configured to impart a linear movement to at least one can holder.